Last Kiss
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Post season 8 one shot, showing the powerful connection shared between Jackie and Hyde. No matter what, they will find each other. Quite emotional! JH FOREVER!


**A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for this! You will need your tissues. It is really sad, but I find it beautiful. It's in my opinion better than Jackie and Hyde not ending up together. That is just unforgivable. I feel so bad for making you guys cry. In advance I apologize. Just make sure you read the whole thing! I just heard this song, and I had to get this out of my head. I must beg you, when the song comes up in the story, please go to youtube and listen to the song. I know when writers say that I usually ignore them, but I must INSIST. It will really give you the feel of the story. I hope you like this!**

* * *

The breeze felt cool as they drove along the streets of Point Place, wrapped in each other's arms. The past year had been a hard one for Jackie and Hyde, yet somehow they had made it through. Their love was strong enough to survive an ultimatum, a fake marriage, and a foreign exchange student. There were times when they both figured all hope was lost, but somehow it wasn't. Somehow they had found their way back to each other. Hyde looked over at Jackie and smiled.

"What are you smiling at puddin' pop?" She asked cutely as she smiled back.

His eyes returned to the road ahead of him "You." He replied simply.

She kissed his neck and snuggled into him tighter. Neither Hyde nor Jackie saw it coming. They had no idea until the truck came colliding with the side of the el Camino. The clanking of metal hitting metal, protruded their ears as the car began to spiral. The screeching of rubber on pavement and the shattering of a million shards of glass were the next noises that entered their consciousness. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Every turn of the car pulling them, every crash of their bodies filling them with ache.

Hyde could feel Jackie's body break away from his as it slammed into the dashboard. Her scream was the last thing he heard before his head crashed into the wheel, rendering him unconscious.

Sirens awoke him, though he could not seem to move even his eyelids. He simply laid there. He could feel cool droplets of moisture dropping upon his face, contrasting with the warm liquid that seemed to be flowing from his head. Hyde had no strength in his body to move, until one thought crossed his mind. Jackie…

As Hyde's eyes opened, they noticed that he his body had broken through the driver's side window of the Camino. As he sat up he felt an excruciating pain. Clearly several bones in his body were broken. None of which he cared about. As he crawled over to grab Jackie he observed a seemingly dead body down the street. The man who hit them had died. Through his blood blinded eyes, Hyde found Jackie. She was awake and whimpering, her lower half trapped underneath the overturned car. He pulled her head in his lap and stroked her hair.

"Steven?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. The ambulance is coming." His voice broke as he spoke.

"I'm scared puddin'. Hold me tight." Jackie pleaded.

Hyde held her tightly in his arms as he looked to the lower half of her body. The piece of car that lay above it was too close to the ground. In all likelihood her bottom half had been crushed. Hyde felt the tears sting his eyes as his heart beat out of control.

She moaned in pain "I think I have to leave, Steven. I'm sorry."

The tears mixed with the blood and rain as they fell from his face "Jackie, no."

"I'm sorry I'm leaving. Everybody leaves you." She continued her apology.

He shook his head adamantly "No Jackie. Just stay with me baby. Please."

"I'm tired now. Kiss me goodnight."

The tears continued to flow "No. You have to stay awake Jackie."

Her eyes began to flail "Too tired. Please kiss me Steven."

Hyde let out a strangled sob as he leaned down and touched his lips to Jackie's for the last time. As their lips broke apart, she smiled up at him.

"I love you, Steven. I'll be waiting." Her eyes drifted shut.

"I love you too, doll." Hyde began to howl out his tears fiercely as he clung tightly to Jackie's dormant form. It was as if he could literally feel her soul flying away from her body. She was gone.

The years came and went. He never remarried. He lived a simple life with one purpose, to honor her. And as he lay in bed, an old man, his thoughts drifted to his love, as they did every night since her untimely death. He closed his tired eyes as a smile crossed his lips. She was there with him. He could feel her body lying next to his own, and as he opened his clear blue eyes, they locked in on her mismatched, glorious pools. She smiled at him, looking beautiful as ever. Her hand cupped his face soothingly.

"I've been waiting for you." He told her.

"I've been waiting for you too. It's time now."

Hyde sighed in relief and contentment "Finally."

**Last Kiss by: Pearl Jam**

_Where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_the lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_so I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car. we hadn't driven very far_

_there in the road, straight ahead. a car was stalled, the engine was dead._

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. Ill never forget the sound that night_

_the screamin' tires, the bustin' glass. the painful scream that I heard last_

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? _

_the lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. _

_so I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_When I woke up the rain was pourin' down. there were people standin' all around_

_Something warm flowing through my eyes. but somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said. hold me darling, just a little while_

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone. even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life that night_

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? _

_the lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. _

_so I can see my baby when I leave this world_

"One night, many years ago, all our lives changed. It was the night that a drunk driver took the life of a very dear friend., Jacqueline Hyde. She and her new husband were on their way home from eloping. They planned on telling us all the wonderful news of their marriage. Everything was finally working out for these two people who had faced such sadness in their lives, but in a flash, all that was gone. All the promise their lives offered was taken from them when one man chose to get behind the wheel drunk. I lost my friend. My brother lost his life. Sure, he walked away from the accident alive, but he was missing half his soul. He was missing Jackie. So he devoted his life to preventing drunk driving, and he himself, never touched a bottle again in his life. Steven Hyde lived a hero's life, and he did it mostly for Jackie, but he also did it so that no one out there would feel the loss that he felt. Now on this day, I am honored to accept this lovely dedication on my brother's behalf. This new wing to the Point Place Community Center will now carry the Hyde name. Thanks to Jackie and Steven, that is a proud name. I stand here before you now, in honor of my late brother, who passed away last week. I am certain that wherever he is, he is with her, just as it was always meant to be. That brings a smile to may face. Thank you." Eric concluded his speech as the crowd applauded.

He looked up towards the sky "Bye guys. I'll see you soon."

Hyde walked along the colorful, tranquil meadow with Jackie in his arms. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He was finally home.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I'm crying just writing it! I'm sorry if it was too sad. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Please review and be nice! Lol!**


End file.
